


From Your Mouth into Mine It Crept

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr post:</p><p>“During sex Ford gets carried away and tells Stanley ‘I love you’ and Stanley suddenly turns away with his arms over his face. Ford assumes this is out of embarrassment and laughs and forces them out of the way, only to see Stanley crying because it’s the first time Ford has said that to him since they parted ways as teenagers.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Your Mouth into Mine It Crept

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I regret is how much I don’t regret this. Much of the blame rests on stanleystash over on tumblr, whose gloriously sad headcanon inspired this sin.
> 
> Title from 'Between Two Lungs' by Florence and the Machine.

“Hah, _ah_ – _nng,_ Ford–” Stanley writhed beneath him, bottom lip clenched between his teeth, trying to keep quiet. This, with his brother’s engorged cock buried to the hilt inside of him, was not exactly _easy._

Ford growled at the sounds being torn from his sibling, at having been the one to draw those needy, wanton noises; a warm, possessive sensation pooled in his gut, setting his blood aflame _._ He leaned down, and in an effort to stifle his own noises, mouthed hungrily at his sibling’s exposed throat, and felt Stan’s dick jerk against his stomach at the contact.

Stanley felt so damn _good_ clenched around him, hot and sweaty and squeezing him like a vice. So _tight,_ like he’d been saving himself for Ford, staying celibate for thirty years just so his brother could be the first to push past that taut ring of muscle when he returned.

He didn’t know if that was true or a wistful fantasy, but the mere idea had him hot under the collar, thrusting harder into that sweet, slick bed of heat.

Stan wailed ecstatically at the new depth, yanking him down for a kiss, their tongues meeting for a passionate dance. Ford licked over Stan’s abused lips with relish, tasting copper mixed with the heady musk of a mouth that had earlier sucked his dick. The flavor was addicting, _sinful_ even, and he groaned in remorse as they parted for breath, seeking more.

 _“I love you.”_ The words slipped out between pants of air, easy as anything, easy as breathing.

Upon hearing them, Stanley let out a low, wounded-animal whimper, curling his face into his arm.

Ford chuckled at his embarrassment. He had almost forgotten how flustered his brother became when things got intimate. Most of the time it was hard to get a rise out of the usually incorrigible Stan, but when you did, it was a beautiful sight to behold – a dark red flush that spread all the way his neck, averted eyes, the shy twitch of his lips.

“Let me see you, c’mon,” he coaxed, prying Stan’s arm away from his face so he could get a glimpse of that delicious blush.

His grin faded instantly. Stan’s eye were closed, head turned away, and there were tears streaming over the bridge of his nose, cascading down his cheeks and onto the sheets. And not the overstimulated tears of mind-blowing intercourse. There were _real,_ distressed tears; at the sight of them, a cold crept into his chest.

“Stanley,” said Ford blankly, stopping dead in his tracks. He slid out of his brother, painfully slow, dick still swollen. “Stanley, what’s wrong? What happened?”

A sudden, horrible thought occurred to him. “Did I hurt you?” he demanded. Stan seemed to be enjoying himself as much as Ford, moaning from pleasure not pain – at least, he’d thought so? Only he’d been so caught up in the fucking, the feeling of having Stanley underneath him, aroundhim, for the first time in _so_ long, could he have missed the signs?

Frustrated when his brother refused to respond, Ford gripped his chin. “Damn it, Stan, answer me!”

If he had hurt Stan in _that_ way, he would never forgive himself…

“No, it’s not,” Stan choked out a hurried assurance, hindered by a stilted, almost sob. “I-It’s stupid, just, _come on,”_ he urged, making a pathetic attempt to bring Ford towards him. “…you didn’t even finish.”

Ford scowled. “I don’t give a shit about that,” he snarled, calming as his eyes swept over drying tear tracks, the cause of which still unknown. “Now tell me what’s wrong.”

His brother looked ready to argue again, but after sensing that Ford wasn’t buying any of his bullshit and wasn’t going to let it go, thought better of it.

“It’s so fucking stupid,” Stan murmured self-depreciatingly. He looked so very vulnerable then, casting his gaze everywhere but brother’s expectant expression. “Just that…that’s the first time you’ve said you loved me since – since I left home.”

Ford blinked down at him at first, unable to process the information. _That couldn’t be right,_ he thought, because it had been more than _forty_ years since Ford watched his father throw Stan out the front door. Surely, at least once since then…

But no, Ford realized, recognition curling through his body like a thick vein of dread. They were separated for a decade, and just before their final fight Ford had been half out of his mind, hadn’t even considered greeting his brother with those words after everything. And in the panic of being sucked into the portal, there hadn’t been a chance, no moment of clarity among the fear, and no time to yell it before he disappeared, probably forever–

Because it was _implied,_ wasn’t it? It sounded like a poor excuse, yet still. Of course Stan _must_ have known that no matter how much they fought, no matter what was said or done, Ford cared about him. He must have known this as he spent years without a phone call and who knows how many cold nights in his car, alone and abandoned, with no word from the brother he supposedly meant so much to…

 _Holy Moses,_ Ford blanched, the full force of his revelation hitting like blow to the stomach. _Stanford Pines, you obtuse asshole._

“Stupid,” Stan kept muttering under his breath, swiping at his eyes. “Stupid, _stupid_ – why can’t I _stop–”_

“That’s not stupid,” Ford said softly, and then, firmly, _“You_ are not stupid.”

Stan made a short, strangled noise of dissent but went quiet when Ford gently grabbed his wrists, bringing them away from his face. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to each wet eyelid, tasting salt and skin.

“Ford,” whispered Stan, shivering. The kisses continued, and his brother showed no mercy, lavishing his cheeks, his forehead, his chin and his temples with the same slow, tender affection. And it was everything Stan craved, so much so that it destroyed him, reduced him to a quivering, overwhelmed wreck of nerves and limbs.

“A-AH – _Ford!”_ he cried out, practically falling to pieces when his brother finally took them both in hand, and gently stroked them to completion. Ford stifled his groan against Stanley’s heaving chest, savoring the release.

Being the first to come back to his senses, he placed one final kiss on his brother’s sweaty forehead and then rolled the still dazed Stan away from the mess in the middle of the bed and onto his side, so that he was wrapped comfortably in Ford’s arms.

“I love you,” he repeated, with intent this time. “I love you, Stan. I always have. I always will.” There was no verbal response, but he felt Stan nuzzle into the crook of his neck, and Ford smiled, picturing the pink tint of his cheeks. “I guess I always assumed you knew that. Which makes _me_ stupider than anyone.”

Stan snorted, but the sound was undeniably content. “Geez, when did we get so sentimental?”

Ford hummed languidly, burying his nose into his brother’s mussed hair. “Must be our old age.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, I haven’t written sex in forever. I don’t know how I would’ve managed if the prompt wasn’t more emotion than porn. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think down below!
> 
> Also, if you would like to see the original post (or some really amazing, really hot Stanley art) that inspired this piece, here's the link: http://stanleystash.tumblr.com/post/125827197547/during-sex-ford-gets-carried-away-and-tells


End file.
